


The Obligatory Typhoon Sickfic

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: Persona 3 omo [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: My version of what could have happened during those skipped days. Includes piss.





	The Obligatory Typhoon Sickfic

Shinjiro sighed as he fed some soup to the hardly responding leader of SEES. The younger boy had apparently just flopped onto his bed in his sopping wet uniform after coming in from the typhoon the previous evening and didn’t bother to change or take a warm shower. Over the night he had developed a high fever which wasn’t discovered until noon the next day when Mitsuru organized a dorm-wide study session and realized that one member was missing. Shinjiro was then sent to look for him and, after chasing Aigis away from the boy’s room, it was decided that he would be the best candidate for taking care of their ill leader.

  
The task proved to be harder than expected because even after he managed to wake Minato up the boy was dazed, dizzy, and unresponsive, and while he offered no resistance to being manhandled, he offered no assistance either. Shinjiro stripped off his wet clothes and upon finding that Minato had no comfortable house clothes, he left him in his underwear and tucked him into his now dry sheets. More layers would only overheat him anyway, and his fever was borderline dangerous.

  
Then came a stream of visitors. First Mitsuru with medicine and a tall glass of water, then Yukari with a big mug of tea with honey, then Akihiko, with a big bottle of mineral water (and protein, which was politely but firmly refused) and finally Fuuka with the current serving of soup. At least she didn’t insist on staying around to see that her offering was consumed as the others had. Shinjiro could see from the darkening blush and furrowed brows that Minato was embarrassed by being seen needing help with such trivial things as sitting up and drinking. Now, though, the last of the soup was gone so he lowered his dozing kouhai down to the bed and sat at his table to observe him.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The next few hours were uneventful until Minato started shifting in his sleep. Shinjiro at first thought that the fever was causing him to be restless, but the boy opened his eyes and sat up. Or at least attempted to do so, and Shinjiro had to catch him quickly to prevent him from banging his head against the bed frame.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

  
Shinjiro’s question was met with a blush, averted eyes and an unintelligible mumble. “I didn’t catch that, sorry” The mumble was slightly louder this time and he could hear the whispered word - toilet.  
Shinjiro felt like slapping himself. Of course the boy needed to go to the bathroom! He drank at least 2 litres of liquid that morning and even though he sweated a lot due to his fever, a large part had to travel to his bladder as well. Not to mention that he had likely not gone since god knows when the previous day. He helped Minato sit at the edge of the bed and contemplated what to do. Finally, he settled on a plan.

  
“Ok, we’re going to do it like this. I’ll help you walk to the bathroom downstairs since it’s closer, and we’ll stop by my room and I’ll lend you my bathrobe so that you have something to wear in case the girls are still in the lounge.”

  
Minato, who had been squirming and pressing his thighs together nodded and blushed even more at the idea of being helped with going to the bathroom but nodded in consent. Shinjiro reached down and carefully pulled Minato up into a standing position. It turned out he was not careful enough though, as the ill boy still lost his balance. Minato was struck by sudden vertigo, clutched his senpai’s shirt to keep standing and closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning. Shinjiro’s arms quickly came up to his sides to support him, but the dizziness would not pass, and he was starting to feel a little nauseous. That feeling was immediately forgotten, however, when his bladder spasmed and he felt urine travelling down his prick and soaking into the fabric around the tip. His right arm let go of the shirt and darted down to his member, squeezing weakly in an attempt to stop the impending flood. Any movement would cause him to lose it now, but even if he stayed in place, he would not hold it for long.

  
Shinjiro saw that his plan had a major flaw as soon as Minato was up. The boy was swaying and leaning all his weight on him, and it was obvious that he would not be able to walk down the corridor, much less the stairs. Then he heard a quiet gasp and one of the hands that had been holding onto his shirt let go of it. He looked down at Minato and saw him clutching at his groin and a small dark patch that appeared at the front of his underwear. “You’re not gonna make it are you?” he asked softly and the boy, who looked down so that his long bangs completely obscured his face, shook his head in negative. Shinjiro frantically looked around until his eyes landed on the empty bottle which Akihiko had brought. “Alright, try to hold it for one more minute. Easy now” Gently seating the other on the wooden chair, which would be much easier to clean up in case of any spills than the bed, he kept one arm around Minato’s shoulders to keep him steady and reached for the bottle with the other.

  
Minato couldn’t stop more droplets from leaving him even while holding himself. He heard Shinjiro’s question and answered truthfully, not seeing how his situation could possibly become more embarrassing, since his senpai would witness the accident whether he acknowledged it or not. Suddenly he found himself sitting on a chair, the dizziness dissipating slightly. Shinjiro was speaking to him. “...hear me? Hey! Look at me please.” Minato’s mind cleared and he was able to focus on his surroundings once more. Shinjiro stood in front of him, holding an uncapped empty bottle. “Can you use this by yourself or do you...need help.” Minato considered this for a moment, then shook his head and reached for the bottle. In the end, Shinjiro had helped to guide the bottle to a correct spot between his legs and held it there while Minato used both of his unsteady hands to fumble with his underwear, which now sported a tennis ball-sized wet patch and glistened with new moisture every few seconds.

  
At that moment, a door somewhere down the hallway slammed loudly and Minato froze, startled. The shock caused a short stream to erupt from his member and he whimpered while attempting to stifle it. Turning to Shinjiro, he motioned at the door. “Lock it please” Shinjiro looked at Minato doubtfully. He didn’t miss the way the younger boy’s wet patch grew after the sudden sound and wasn’t sure if any additional delay was a good idea, but all the same, he couldn’t begrudge him wanting to assure some privacy. He would just have to be quick.

  
When he came back, Minato has already managed to free his penis from the confines of his now wet underwear and small drops of urine were dribbling onto the fabric. Shinjiro wasted no time in grabbing the bottle and positioning it again. He laid his other hand over Minato's’ to steady them. From this distance, he could clearly see the bulge of a distended bladder protruding from the boy’s flat stomach. “You can let go now, it’s okay”

  
Minato took a deep breath and tried to relax. He had always been fairly shy about needing the toilet when other people were around, so he had trouble getting started. At first, he could only continue leaking bit by bit, but eventually, a slow but steady stream started up and began thundering against the bottle. After only about half a minute it stopped again.

  
Shinjiro watched as the bottle slowly filled but looked up when the stream stopped so soon. “Come on, just let it all out. It won’t make a difference now and you’ll feel better when you get it out completely” He could see Minato trying to push some more urine out, but when he couldn’t produce more than a trickle, he decided to act. Shinjiro took the hand with which he had been steadying Minato and laid it on his lower abdomen instead. There, he started massaging his bladder, pressing his palm into it in slow circular motions. The effect was immediate. The stream of urine picked up once more, this time stronger than before and he heard Minato sigh in relief. The one-liter bottle continued filling until only about 5 cm of space remained under the opening. Shinjiro took the bottle away, letting the last few drops fall onto the already ruined underwear. “I think we can both agree never to speak of this again. Come on, let’s get you changed and into the bed.”


End file.
